Creation Myth of the Cauldron
Creation, Ruin and Chaos. In the beginning, there were three. Creation was kind and gentle, but absentminded. Ruin was harsh and uncaring, but merciful. Chaos, was nothing and everything, their only consistency being inconsistency. Creation and Ruin sought to work together to build something, a system to govern their works and unworks, but every time they grew satisfied with their work, Chaos unravelled it. As universe after universe failed at a basic stage, the two lovers, Creation and Ruin, grew frustrated with their constant foe, and so they conspired to kill Chaos. They succeeded. They created the plan for a universe with one goal, when Chaos tried to unravel it, it would instead trap them, allowing the two to kill it. They succeeded in their mission, Chaos fell for the trap, and was vanquished. The lovers were free to build a universe without Chaos. As the eons passed, and their Universe was spun into being, finally reaching a stage where they could complete their more complex desires, something felt wrong. There was a problem with their universe, but they could not determine the cause. Eventually, they unravelled their own universe and started anew, in the hopes that their new one would not have the same strange defect as the last. They created and destroyed several universes before they realised the problem. Chaos was just as essential to the creation of a universe as the lovers were. Rather than remake their old foe, they wove a new universe, incorporating the remains of their ancient enemy into its very fabric. This time, their creation worked as they had always wished, and they celebrated in delight and wonder as their dreams were finally realised. But all was not well within the universe as they first thought, the neat realms they had created to embody the concepts of the universe broke and fractured, pieces spinning off into the void between realms. They rebuilt the realms over and over, but still even now from beyond nothing, Chaos threatened their creation. For it was the dust of Chaos that was to blame for the fracturing of their precious realms. The two lovers were ready to despair, their hard work had been thwarted once again, until they noticed that the spinning lost pieces of the realms had begun to come together, forming another realm all their own. This realm was of Chaos, it was all and it was nothing. The realm was not fully formed however, and could not gain form, for it was made of chaos, and chaos is the antithesis of form. So the lovers took this strange realm and they gave it rules, they gave it form. It became the Cauldron. In order to give the Cauldron form, they had to withdraw much of the Chaos from its form. They took this Chaos, and they shattered it into a great multitude of pieces, blessing each one to contain it. With the excess pieces of Chaos blessed, they scattered them among the realms. These Blessed Pieces of the corpse of Chaos became many things in many of the realms, but on the Cauldron, they became known as the Blessed, the Deathless, or... Adventurers. The Blessed are immortal of body, but mortal of ruin. Eventually, a Blessed person will die, much in a similar manner as any other creature might die of old age when ruin comes for them. They will not physically age after an indeterminate point in their life, and they will not die if killed through any other means but coming of Ruin.